Eren's Harem
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: This story will be full of drabbles about female Eren and other characters that's been gender switched! Some will be rated K and some might be M. (WARNING: UNBETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS) please don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

**This will be set 5 years later. When Eren is a female and some genderswitch~ Well in this story, the female titan did not show up, Levi's partners' alive. (*spoiler warning*) And MY BELOVED DEAREST IRWIN'S RIGHT ARM IS NOT EATEN AND I CAN'T EXCEPT THE FACT! ARRGHH MY HEART**

**Please don't hate me. **

**I just feel that female!Eren deserves a harem~**

**WARNING: will be a little OC and Eren's harem only~ X3 GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS. UNBETA'ED**

**Disclaim: Don't own! If I do I'll got sued for too much yaoiness~ **

**ENJJOOOOOYY!**

**Pairing of the chapter: LeviXFem!Eren with a tint of Male!MikasaXFem!Eren, JeanXFem!Eren and Male!SashaXFem!Eren**

**te heeee!~**

* * *

Eren was running. Yes, running. Why?

"You brat! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" someone yelled behind her.

"N-NO! I'll be killed!" she yelled back, not even taking a glance behind her. If she does, she knew she'll pee her pants.

"IF YOU RUN FURTHER YOU'LL GET MORE FROM ME!"

Ignoring the threat she kept running to random directions, too scared to think of a destination. But oh, there's one. Right when she turned to the left she saw her saviours.

"Mikasa! " he pushed her petite body towards the said man . She buried her face into the hard well built chest, hands clinging on the shirt. Mikasa automatically wrapped his arms around his stepsister.

"Eren? What's going on?" he said in worry. When he lifted his head to look at the hallway that Eren came from he saw his mortal enemy. "Corporal Levi" the raven said with a cold hard tone.

There stood the almighty Corporal Levi, panting but not very visible. It was rare to see this sight. The sight when THE Corporal wearing an unclean white shirt. Eren not daring to look at the scariest man alive buried herself more to the chest and the warm. When she pressed herself harder, her chest, too, got pressed to the male's, making him blushing inwardly. He doesn't want to let his guard down in front of the demon.

"Ackerman, release the brat" Levi demanded, not liking one bit at the closeness of theirs. It's pissing him off. "Jaegar, stop clinging like a toddler and get your ass here" but she shook her head as an answer, back still facing him.

"I-I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to!"

Right, it was just a normal day in the castle, all the squad members were having their lunch break and so does Eren. She was holding her tray filled with a bowl of mashed potato, a loaf of bread and a cup of tea. She was having her daily routine. Sit at a corner eating as she waits for her brother. But no, some bullies just can't stop hating the titan shifter. One of the group of men stuck his leg out, making Eren tripped. But of seems like luck hates her, her tray flew forward as she fell. When she sat up from her face flat fall, her body shook in fear when she saw where- who the tray landed.

Corporal Levi.

Mashed potato with the warm tea stick to his mystic hair and his once clean white shirt. The loaf of bread forgotten on the cold floor. Levi's hand was hanging in the air with a cup of tea that he was about to take a sip was mixed with mashed potato. Eren was planning to sit on the floor like an idiot as she waits for the painful punishment but nooo. Hanji jumped right into the scene. She held Levi as long as she could and shouted for Eren to run as if she's being chased by a titan. (But for Eren she's wishing she was chased by a real titan instead of a demon corporal). The brunet knew that if she runs the situation will turn worst. But she was too scared she pushed herself off and ran from the dinning hall. Levi followed not long- since Hanji's no match for humanity's strongest. And that's how she ended in Mikasa's arms.

"Sorry or not I'm still going to punish you" Levi took a step forward, which made Mikasa tensed, tighten his hold on his beloved sister.

"P-Please don't kill me!" It's no use to beg, but the hits Levi gave for the past 5 years hurts a lot. Even though she could heal faster than normal humans but that doesn't mean she won't be able to feel the pain. "I-I accidentally trip" Mikasa rubbed her back in circle, trying to calm her down. He leaned to beside her ear and whispered soft comfort. Levi's eyebrow twitched. He stomp and grabbed the girl by her collar and dragged her away from her hideout, making her yelped. He turned her and pushed her against his chest with an arm wrapped around her waist. Mikasa glared at the other man, said man too glared back with his usual pokerface.

"_Dare to leave even a scratch on her I'll kill yo_u" Mikasa mouthed and was given a smirk. He picked up Eren (for someone a head taller than him, she can be considered as very light) and tossed her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on, brat. You're going to wash the stain on my shirt till to its original colour" Eren's eyes widen in fear. She wanted to flip herself off the male but found no courage to do so.

"B-But your shirt's stained with tea! And it will be impossible to get that off! If I scrubbed too hard the cloth will be torn!" Eren argued, gripping on her superior's shirt. Her own shirt was stained too from the contact of Levi's. The titan shifter glanced at her adopted brother with wide green blue eyes, getting only an apologetic smile. She sighed in defeat and let herself dangling on Levi's shoulder.

* * *

"Well that was fun.." Eren was tired. She had spent the entire afternoon in Levi's private bathroom trying to get the damn tea stain from the shirt but oh so stubborn stain just like to stay on the shirt. When Levi got back to check on her she scrubbed the cloth too hard. _Rip _there goes the sound of the cloth ripping. She then earned another dark glare, she tried her best to make herself smaller. Levi poured the icy cold water on her, leaving her shivering and kicked her out of the room. And she was walking down the hallway dripping wet. Her uniform jacket was left in the corporal's room since she forgot to take it but too scared to ask for it. Leaving her only with white button up shirt and a white tight pants. The water had made her shirt a little transparent to see through her body. The shirt clung on her figure, making her curves visible. She was so busy pushing her bangs from her she did not realise the person in front of her till she bumped shoulders with the person.

"Ah sorry" the two said in unison, turning to see who they bumped to. When their eyes met, the temperature dropped.

"Eren"

"Jean" the two said again.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, turning his body so that he could look clearer on the brunet.

"I am walking, isn't that obvious?" Eren grumbled and did as the other did. When she had turned her body completely, Jean couldn't help but look at the female chest and blushed. He turned his head away but his eyes just keep staring back at her chest. And that annoyed Eren. "What are you doing? You look silly like that" she frowned at the taller, crossing her arms which made Jean almost have a nosebleed. Almost. Her mint colour bra was visible and so did her tanned skin. Jean just shut his mouth and eyes, hoping that he won't be caught blushing at the situation Eren's in. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the female's shoulder, covering most of her chest saved for her stomach.

Eren eyes widen when Jean gave her his jacket and ran off, saying "Give me back when you washed it" before disappearing. She was so sure that the Jean who hates her guts would laugh at her dripping wet and cold. She was not expecting him to be..kind towards her. She inwardly smiled, maybe Jean's not as cold hearted as she thought after all. The girl held the jacket closer, keeping herself warm and continued walking back to her room for a bath and a change of dry clothes.

* * *

After a warm bath and comfortable clothes slipped on, she walked towards the dinning hall, knowing that it's time for dinner and she did not want to miss the food. Well once again, lady luck was not on her side. Today's training (Eren's not there, since she spent her afternoon cleaning her superior's shirt so she's dismissed) was so hard that most of them ran out of energy. They had took extra amount to built back their strength, which left Eren with the remaining. A loaf of bread and a cup of tea. Eren did not mind though, since she's not as hungry as the others were. She took her food and sat on an empty seat. After taking a bite on her bread, the bench sank a little on another's weight beside her. She turned only to see Sasha smiling at her.

"Hey Sasha" her eyes glanced at the massive amount of food that Sasha managed to fought for from the hungry group.

"Eren~" the cheerful male smiled and waved after placing his tray on the table. He did the same as the brunet, looking at each other's amount of food and frowned. "I know girls like to starve themselves but this is too minimum!" Sasha proceed to his tray and placed a bread with a piece of ham in between (which he stole from the kitchen) and a big bowl of mashed potato on Eren's.

"S-Sasha! You stole meat again!" Eren quietly whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. She was about to lecture that he'll get punish like that but was stopped when Sasha pressed the bread on his lips.

"We need meat to grow too and the superiors had too much for themselves~ " Sasha grinned and started digging on his food

Eren only shook her head in amuse and enjoy the food she was given.

* * *

**Sooooo~? How was it? Don't worry! There's be more random moment on ?XEren~ Oh when it comes to Female Eren I couldn't help but make her in haaareeeeem~ **

**Well then! Some of the moment will be fluffy/a little mature content and stuffs with different pairs with Eren. Some will be short, some will be long. If you have any request on the parings ( ?XEren only, sorry!) please do feel free to review or PM me~**

**I was thinking of doing a fanfic of the story (leviXfem!Eren) the fairy tale parody but it's not my idea so I don't want to write it.. But I'm itching to! But if I do then I will feel like I'm taking other's idea! Urrghhhhh WORLD IS CRUEL YET BEAUTIFUL!**

**I found Male Mikasa so cool and I love him! Well Female Eren will be as oblivious as I can make her to (Since she's been spending most of her life hating and killing titans. She's too focus on her mission that she did not learn other stuffs of humans) B)**

**Hope you like Eren's harem!**

**-Koi**

**Read & Review please! Even if it's short~**


	2. You're mine

**Heeeyyyy~ Well this is the short version of drabbles~ I took the idea from one of my oneshots "Confession" it was ErenXArmin. So I decided to twist it up a little making it ArminXFem!Eren**

**WARNING: Not beta'ed, mistakes and stuffs. a little OCC**

**DISCLAIM: OH PLEASE THIS GREAT CREATION GOES TO HAJIME-SAMA. I ONLY OWN THE STORY**

**Pairing of the chapter: DarkGrownUp!ArminXFem!Eren**

* * *

_"Mother.."_

_The giant lift the woman in his hand, crushing her limp body. The blood splashed everywhere. Eren could feel warm crimson blood splashed on her cheeks. It was awful, scary and frightening. _

_To see her own mother being devoured by the creature she despise the most._

_"MOTHER!" _

Eren woke up screaming, sweating and panting. She would never get used to the dream. That nightmare. She gripped on the sheet tightly, her widen eyes looking around the room in fear. She tried to calm herself, tug herself back to sleep but she was wide awake, too afraid to go to sleep. Thankfully tonight she was not sleeping in the dungeon. The corporal have been kind enough to treat her like other human, letting her sleep in an actual room than a dungeon.

"Eren..?" a voice echoed from the door. The brunet slowly tilted her head up to look at the male walking towards her.

"Armin.." she whispered, feeling her throat as if on fire. The blonde sat right beside her on the bed, the mattress sank from the weight.

"Eren.. Are you having another nightmare..?" Armin said in concern. He tugged a stray hair from her face, another hand on hers. His thumb stroking her hand gently trying to calm her. After receiving a nod, he wrapped his arms around the petite girl, holding her carefully as if he hugs any tighter she might break like china. His big warm hand rubbing in circle on her back. "Shh.. it's alright.. I'm here.. There's no need to worry about it anymore, Eren..." he said softly beside her ear.

Armin was once a weak, fragile yet a genius. He was not physically strong boy. Not until when he was seventeen he hit his puberty. His girl like tone turned to low and muscular. His petite body grew muscles from the harsh training. He kept his hair like his usual but tied the upper into a ponytail. He was cute, but then cuteness turned into handsome. Eren can't count how many girls fall for him, more than Mikasa.

The brunet clung on his shirt, her face buried into his chest. Armin did not care if his shirt got wet and dirty, as long as Eren is fine. It was rare to see Eren cry, but not when she saw her mother died being eaten. Even in dreams. After a pregnant silent with only the sounds of soft sobbing and sniffing, Eren calmed down. She pushed herself away from her childhood friend, her head tilted down as she wiped the remaining tears with her sleeve.

"Thanks Armin but you better leave before someone founds out" Eren said, not looking at the male.

"Eren.." Armin tired to touch her shoulder but stopped when she raised her hand.

"I'm fine"

"Eren.."

" I SAID I'M FINE!" she finally looked at the man. And she realised she had yelled, it was too late to take it back. Armin face darken, and Eren was regretting. Seconds after that, she was pulled back into the arms of the blonde's, his nose was touching her neck, making her shivered slightly.

"If your're fine, then tell me why are you shaking? Why did your voice cracked? And why are your eyes widen as if in fear?" he hit the nail. Eren knew she'll never be able to lie to him, especially when he'd been with her for years.

"It'll be fine, Eren, just trust me, rely on me. I'll make the nightmares go away" he whispered, tighten his hug. Eren slowly hugged back.

"I promise, Eren. I will protect you. " Armin's face, if possible darken more. His eyes could be compare with a devil's.

"_No one will take you away from me" _

* * *

** SOOOOO How was it? Yeah it's short but hey, drabbles~ **

**Do you like Dark!Armin~? I realised he'll be that kind of character when he grew up. I mean, come on! If you read the part when Eren was kidnapped, he smiled and that scared me. You should go check the original smile that Hajime-sama drew. **

**Well then, **

**R&R**

**-Koi**


End file.
